zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade Master
It's vital your meeting with Netrophil today goes according to plan, you need all the allies you can get Cast * Sam Yao * Louise Bailey * Janine De Luca * Evan Deaubl Plot Quite A Distance To Cover On the way to a Netrophil rendezvous point at an airport, Sam, Louise and Janine discuss the pros and cons of dealing with conspiracy nuts. Find Out What They Know You need to ally with Netrophil as Janine's countermeasures protecting Abel's underground labs aren't going to last forever. Especially as, according to your bug, Sigrid's throwing a lot of soldiers at the problem. Ten Flights Up The airport carpark brings back memories of fun holidays for Louise. In the present the soldiers shooting at you are less fun, and you take cover in a stairwell, heading for level C43. Our Cue To Leave Sam is suddenly patched into the airport's cameras and can direct you around the zoms. Instead you bump into another blast from the past: Runner 7, your Netrophil contact. Before The Soldiers Catch Up Runner 7 leads you down a tunnel under a runway. It turns out Netrophil has known about The Minister long enough to have built hideaways. You can be trusted now since she so obviously hates you. Sigrid's Soldiers On Cams In a Netrophil safe room you're greeted by all that's left of the organisation. They've been protecting a Viking artefact Sigrid desperately wants. The soldiers are close so you have to run out of a back way. Keep Moving! The remaining two Netrophil agents hang back to aid your escape. You, Louise and Runner 7 keep heading towards the exit. Complete What Was Started After scrambling out of a trapdoor there's a massive explosion, and the entire runway collapses, with soldiers and Netrophil agents both still underground. The sacrifice was necessary so Runner 7 can enlist your help recovering this Viking artefact before Sigrid does. S05E29 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Okay, guys. I haven’t got access to cameras that far from Noah. You should be in sight of the Netrophil rendezvous now. Uh, yeah, do me a sitrep. LOUISE BAILEY: We’re definitely heading towards an airport. laughs You don’t get hotels that ugly anywhere else. The sort where they hold the International Telephone Sanitizers Conference, and the only place to eat for miles is Ye Olde British Alehouse, built in 1976. You’re sure this is where we’re supposed to be? SAM YAO: I think so. The message from Netrophil was encrypted. Actually, it took us a couple of days to realize it was from Netrophil, and not just someone who really wanted to share their chicken soup recipe. But Tom reckons he’s figured it out. JANINE DE LUCA: I have every confidence in my brother’s abilities. In that area, at least. SAM YAO: And it’s a good idea to meet up with a group of possibly homocidal conspiracy nuts? LOUISE BAILEY: If they’ve heard those Ministry broadcasts, they’re probably wondering the same. SAM YAO: Except those aren’t true. Not even a little bit! I’ve never, ever had a goatee. And don’t make that face I know you’re making, Five. That was one time, and it was drawn on with pen. JANINE DE LUCA: The captive Netrophil agent used her dying breath to tell Runner Five how to contact her organization. Sigrid has gone to extreme lengths to eradicate them. Whatever they want to say to us, we need to hear it. SAM YAO: Oh, that sounds like zoms. LOUISE BAILEY: About a dozen, coming out of that big Marriot. Looks like they were having a comics convention. One of them looks like Iron Man, if Iron Man had half his jaw missing and regularly teamed up with decayed Superman and rotting Red Sonja. SAM YAO: The terminal building’s straight ahead of you. You’ve got quite a distance to cover. Now, run! LOUISE BAILEY: I love a long run up a steep incline to an airport. Don’t you, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: We must find out what Netrophil can tell us. More now than ever. LOUISE BAILEY: What does that mean? SAM YAO: sighs Well, it sounds like Janine’s countermeasures against Sigrid’s attack on the Abel labs aren’t going to work forever. Now, listen. We picked this up today from the bug in Ian’s office. beeps, phone rings IAN GOLIGHTLY: Get out of here. All of you, out. That’s the special line for the Minister. opens and shuts All right, all right, she wants to talk to you, Ian. This is it. The serum’s coming for me. It’s all okay. She wants me. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ian. I wanted to talk to you. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Yes, Minister. I’m here, Minister. Whatever you need. What can I help with? SIGRID HAKKINEN: I hear you’ve been giving orders to the forces I’ve sent into Abel, sending them to do work for you. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, yes, Minister! I wanted to improve the agricultural projects here. I know that’s important to you, so I had some of the troops on work break look for new food resources. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You overstep your bounds. IAN GOLIGHTLY: But Minister, I’m sorry, I just - SIGRID HAKKINEN: The Abel labs are protected by countermeasures. We’re going to have to dig in and under, starting our tunnel six miles out. IAN GOLIGHTLY: That sounds like a lot of work. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Yes. I am devoting a substantial portion of the Ministry’s resources to this task. A great deal other important work is going undone because of this project. And the teams I have working on it deserve rest, Mister Golightly, not to be dragged off to hunt out wild asparagus for you. Do I make myself quite clear? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Yes, Minister, you do. I’m sorry! SIGRID HAKKINEN: In future, Ian, my team leaders will be instructed to disregard any orders from you. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Any orders? But what about - SIGRID HAKKINEN: Any orders, Golightly. Goodbye. IAN GOLIGHTLY: But what about the - ? Oh. She’s gone. I’ll ask her about the serum next time. There’ll be serum for Ian. She just forgot. beeps SAM YAO: Sigrid’s throwing everything she has at those labs under Abel. JANINE DE LUCA: The countermeasures are strong, but she will get in eventually. We need to ally with Netrophil and find out what they know, so keep running. LOUISE BAILEY: Now this is more like it. SAM YAO: Really? Aren’t you in the car park. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah. Me and Five outran the zoms and nipped in through the basement entrance. I love these places! SAM YAO: I didn’t know you were so fond of concrete and the smell of wee. LOUISE BAILEY: Airport car parks are different. They’re where the fun starts! You and your mates rock up packed into someone’s motor, already three beers down, ready to neck a dozen more as soon as you touch down in ?. Holiday spirit! It’s what airports are all about. SAM YAO: I don’t think you and me went on the same sort of holiday. Okay, I’ve got a map. Uh, can you find level C43? That leads directly to terminal two. gunshot What was that? LOUISE BAILEY: Soldiers, I think. Caught a flash of camo. They were hiding behind the rusted SUVs. Bugger! They must have followed us. JANINE DE LUCA: Or this invitation was a trap. SAM YAO: That’s not a comforting thought. JANINE DE LUCA: No. gunshots LOUISE BAILEY: Jesus, that was close! You all right, Five? SAM YAO: Head into the stairwell. The walls will shield you. Level C43, wasn’t it, Mister Yao? That’s ten flights up. Five, Miss Bailey, keep your heads down and hurry. SAM YAO: Oh. Hm. Well, that’s weird. LOUISE BAILEY: What? SAM YAO: No, that’s really weird. Someone’s just patched me into the airport security cams. The feed just popped up on my screen, like someone’s broadcasting it. LOUISE BAILEY: Netrophil? SAM YAO: Hmm, maybe. They’d have to know a lot about our systems, which is, you know, worrying. JANINE DE LUCA: If it is Netrophil, they’ve done it for a reason. What do the cameras show? SAM YAO: They’re uh, ah, right. Uh, you’re going to want to avoid the departures hall. Looks like a lot of people were trying to get out of the country on Z Day. Safest to detour through duty free. Ooh, Five, could you pick me up one of those giant Toblerones while you’re at it? barks LOUISE BAILEY: What the hell is a dog doing here? SAM YAO: Um, sniffer dog, maybe? Can you see it? LOUISE BAILEY: Sounds like it came from that designer handbag shop, or the Scottish shortbread one. Ugh, why don’t airports ever sell anything useful? barks SAM YAO: Ooh, I see it. Janine, is it just me, or do you recognize that dog? JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, Miss Bailey, follow that dog! LOUISE BAILEY: You’re kidding, right? EVAN DEAUBL: Good girl, Bonnie. There’s a clever girl. Hello, Janine. I hope you don’t mind me piggybacking on your radio signal, Sam, but I had to make sure you made it through alive. SAM YAO: Runner Seven! But you’re – you’re on a Caribbean island, where you flew to after you, well, you know, abandoned us. JANINE DE LUCA: Did you, Mister Deaubl? Or had you more urgent matters to attend to? EVAN DEAUBL: Very good, Janine. Yes, I am - I was working with Netrophil. Well, more than working with. These days, I run it. LOUISE BAILEY: So you’re Jerry? groan EVAN DEAUBL: A pleasure to meet you. That’s our cue to leave. Follow me! LOUISE BAILEY: Looks like we gave those zoms the slip, and we’re still heading down. JANINE DE LUCA: Where precisely are you taking my runners, Mister Deaubl? By my estimation, you’re under a runway, where no tunnel would ever be built.That tunnel isn’t part of standard airport design. EVAN DEAUBL: It is when the architect’s a member of Netrophil. This has been here for years. We knew that our common enemy is a powerful woman, that we’d need to have safe hiding places from her. JANINE DE LUCA: You knew about the Minister all along. EVAN DEAUBL: We began to suspect her a few years ago. In my work as an arms dealer, in my family life, in the political elite, I began to sense an undercurrent. An undeclared agenda that wasn’t on any party’s manifesto, and yet was under them all, whoever was in power. That pointed to the civil service. Then I learned about Netrophil from a friend. Knowing what I did, it was my duty to join Netrophil. My patriotic duty, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: The patriotic thing would have been to find someone in government you could trust with your suspicions. EVAN DEAUBL: We had no idea who to trust! One false move, and everything we’d worked for would be gone. Janine, I wish I’d confided in you, but you were a servant of the government, and you might have been implicated. SAM YAO: But now you’ve decided you can trust us. EVAN DEAUBL: Now I can see the Minister hates you as much as she hates us. Quickly, down those stairs. We must reach the safe room before the soldiers catch up! EVAN DEAUBL: Here we are. Runner Five, if you open that door, you can meet the real Netrophil. What’s left of us. creaks opens SAM YAO: There are two people in the room. EVAN DEAUBL: Yes. Sigrid has been very thorough. LOUISE BAILEY: Also, they’re wearing masks. Creepy ones, if you don’t mind me saying. EVAN DEAUBL: We’ve learned to protect our identities, Miss Bailey, for our sake and that of our friends. Our organization is cellular, our power structure flat. One cell taken by the Minister can’t betray the rest. Only Jerry knows it all, and every Jerry knows they must die before being taken. SAM YAO: Don’t tell me you’ve got a cyanide capsule in your tooth. EVAN DEAUBL: Something like that. But despite our precautions, Sigrid has killed us one by one, or tortured us until we tell her what little we know. My mission for Netrophil in the Caribbean didn’t proceed as intended, and I myself was Sigrid’s captive for a while. sighs I was fortunate enough to escape. The rest of my people weren’t so lucky. LOUISE BAILEY: Okay. So, fine. Sigrid hated you before the apocalypse, when you were the only ones who were on to her. But why go to all this bother now, when the damage is already done? EVAN DEAUBL: Because for years, we’ve been hiding an object, a Viking object, that Sigrid is quite desperate to get hold of. We believe it may contain the key to her entire plan. Den, Juliet, are you ready? DEN and JULIET: Yes. EVAN DEAUBL: Then it’s time we were leaving. LOUISE BAILEY: I thought you said this place was secure. EVAN DEAUBL: From surveillance, yes. I’m sure Sigrid’s people will have picked us up on thermal imaging by now, but there’s a back way out. We’ll make it if we hurry. I know you have little reason to trust me, but if Five and Miss Bailey stay, there’ll be nothing I can do to save them. SAM YAO: He’s right. I can see Sigrid’s soldiers on the cams. They’re all heading in your direction. Five, Lou, run! gunshots SAM YAO: The soldiers are right on your tail! EVAN DEAUBL: Just a little further. Den, close these security doors behind us. JULIET: I’ll draw them off down the side tunnel. EVAN DEAUBL: Thank you. Thank you both. Five, Louise, keep moving. gunshots EVAN DEAUBL: Five, quickly, help me lift this trap door. We’ve only got seconds left! SAM YAO: No, it’s okay. They’ve fallen a bit behind. EVAN DEAUBL: The soldiers aren’t the issue. Everybody out! Shut that trap door behind you. LOUISE BAILEY: Doesn’t look solid enough to slow down the soldiers for long. EVAN DEAUBL: It won’t need to. Step back, and you might want to cover your ears. explosion SAM YAO: Whoa, whoa! What the hell was that? EVAN DEAUBL: Den and Juliet. We couldn’t rely on remote detonation, and we needed two blast centers to take everything out. LOUISE BAILEY: Bloody hell. The whole runway’s collapsed, and – yup. There goes terminal 2. EVAN DEAUBL: And all of Sigrid’s soldiers with it. Only a small down payment on the lives she owes me, but it’s a start! JANINE DE LUCA: So you did all of this – dragged us here, sacrificed the last two of your people – just to take out a negligible fraction of the Minister’s forces? EVAN DEAUBL: I did all this, Janine, because I knew that Sigrid would catch up with us, and I needed to buy a little time. I’m sure I’ll be joining Den and Juliet soon, but before that happens, there’s one last thing I must do. That Viking artifact I told you about – it’s an armlet covered in dense symbols. We’ve never been able to interpret it, but one thing is clear: it’s desperately important to Sigrid. She’s killed more than 600 Netrophil agents to find it, and now I’m the only person left alive who knows how to find it. With it, I can complete the work that the very first Jerry started, and you can help me do it!Category:Mission Category:Season Five